1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for discouraging an animal from barking. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for detecting the animal's bark by way of a vibration sensitive electrode and for delivering an electrical stimulus to the animal by way of the electrode when the animal barks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many pet owners have a pet that barks undesirably and thus have a need for a device that effectively discourages the pet from barking. Conventional anti-bark devices typically include various probes that are positioned in contact with the pet's throat. More specifically, anti-bark devices typically include a bark detector probe, such as a piezoelectric transducer, and two electrode probes for delivering an electrical stimulus to the pet. However, many pet owners view the various probes of anti-bark devices as uncomfortable for the pet. Additionally, the multiplicity of probes pressed against the pet's throat produces a degree of actual discomfort for the pet. Consequently, limiting the number of probes included on an anti-bark device provides a degree of security and mental comfort for pet owners considering the implementation of the anti-bark device and reduces the actual discomfort experienced by the pet carrying the anti-bark device.